retour a Forks
by jennifer02100
Summary: Brook quitte New-York pour aller vivre chez sont père une nouvelle vie s'offre a elle avec de nouveau amis .


_**Retour A Forks**_

_**Brook Davis, 16 ans était en route pour l'ile de Forks, cela faisait 10 ans qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Lorsque sa mère décida de Quitter New-York pour partir vivre en Antarctique afin de poursuivre ses recherches, le problème se poser de la façon suivante passer 10 mois par ans dans le froid et le noir le plus complet ou partir vivre avec son père le choix fut vite fait en plus elle adorait passer du temps avec sont père, durant toutes ces années, c'est sont père qui profiter de ses voyager d'affaire pour passer du temps avec elle, ils étaient donc tous les deux ravis de cette nouvelle situation. Une fois arriver à Chatham Falls sont père se gara prés du port afin d'attendre le ferry qui les amènerait sur l'ile. Bien que beaucoup de filles aient était dévaster à l'idée de quitter New-York pour allée vivre sur une petite ile qui ne possédait ni boutique branchée, ni grand restaurant pour Brook c'était tout le contraire elle adorait Forks, le fait que l'ile ne compter que 250 habitants un peu plus avec les touristes ne lui posait aucun problème, on pouvais si balader sans danger a New York mieux valais se balader avec une bombe lacrymo sur soit et elle aimer aussi le fait que tout le monde se connaissait sur l'ile. Elle fut soudain sortie de ses pensées lorsque la sirène du ferry retenti. Elle le contempla un instant et put se rendre conte qu'il n'avait pas changé, sont père lui pris la main de la même façon que lorsqu'elle était petite. Au moment où ils montèrent sur le bateau 3 jeunes de l'age de Brook en descendait, lorsque Tyler la vit, il ne put détourner sont regard, elle, bien qu'il ne la connaissait pas, il savait qui elle était tout le monde sur l'ile était au courant que la fille de Jack Davis venait vivre chez lui. Il fut soudain ramener à la réalité. **_

_**- Dépéche toi mec sinon le coach va nous en faire baver pendant les 15 prochains jours, lui cria Matt. **_

_**-J' comprit que Matt n'avait pas aperçu Brook car sinon il n'aurait pas arréter de parler d'elle durant leur 15 jours de stage de football, il décida de ne pas en parler afin de ne pas subir un interrogatoir. **_

_**Ils chargèrent leurs sacs dans la voiture de Tyler et se mirent en route direction le lycée afin de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Durant la traversée Brook se rendit sur le pont avant, c'était le meilleur endroit pour profiter de la vue et elle aimé sentir le vent sur sont visage, l'odeur de l'iode, elle observa les bateaux de pêche, le trajet dura une vingtaine de minutes. Arriver sur l'ile, il rejoignit la voiture de sont père, la plus par des habitants disposer d'une voiture sur le continent et d'une sur l'ile. La voiture se trouver sur la petite place de l'ile elle était a proximité du seul restaurant de l'ile ainsi que de la petite épicerie au milieu se trouver une fontaine en mémoire des 3 soldats qui était morts durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Sur la route, elle observer le paysage magnifique les gens qui avaient le sourire. Arriver chez eux sont père l'aida à monter ses affaires et lui fit faire le tour de la maison il lui montra sa chambre qui était décorée dans le style princesse pas vraiment du gout de Brook.**_

_**-Ne tends fait pas, tu peux la décorer à ton gout, je ne savais pas trop comment décorer et en voyant ta tête, je me rends compte que le rose se n'ai pas vraiment ton style. Lui dit sont père voyant le regard septique de sa fille.**_

_**-Disons que la déco est très bien pour une fillette de 8 ans, mais c'est gentil de ta part.**_

_**Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte Jack alla ouvrir, c'était Paul Potter et sa fille Zoé, ils vivent sur la partir basse de l'ile, Jack fit les présentations et les deux hommes partirent parler de golf dans la cuisine.**_

_**-J'allais commencer à déballer mes affaires ? Tu veux monter avec moi ? Lui proposa Brook**_

_**-Oui, je te suis.**_

_**-Dit donc c'est très rose. Dit Zoé**_

_**-Je sais, idée de mon père, j'ai l'intention de changer la déco. Lui répondit Brook en riant devant la tête que Zoé faisait.**_

_**-Bonne idée. Alors Fork doit te semblait bien fade comparer à New-York et tes amis doivent être moins "banals" que les gens qui vivent sur l'ile.**_

_**-Enfaite, je suis très contente d'être là et question amie disons que je ne collais pas vraiment au style de New-York un peu trop "banal" lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Alors tu as grandi ici ? Lui demanda Brook.**_

_**Zoé la regarda un instant avant de lui répondre.**_

_**-Oué, est question jeunes de notre age il n'y a que 3 autres garçons qui vivent sur l'ile ils ne sont pas là pour le moment ils sont partis tous ta leur pour un stage de foot mais tu verras ils sont très sympa enfaite se sont mes meilleurs amis, disons que question amies filles je suis un peu comme toi au bahut qu'en elle vienne me parler c'est surtout pour que je leur arrange le coup avec Ty, Matt ou Wade.**_

_**-Je vois le genre.**_

_**Elle fut interrompue par le père de Zoé qui l'appellé pour rentrer.**_

_**-Demain, ça te dirait que l'on fasse le tour de l'ile ? Enfin si tu veux. Lui demanda Zoé**_

_**-Avec plaisir, on se rejoint à 10h sur la place ? Lui répondit Brook avec un grand sourire.**_

_**-À demain bonne soirée.**_

_**Brook dina avec son père puis monta finir de ranger ses affaires, elle se coucha assez tôt pour être en forme demain matin.**_

_**Une belle journée s'annoncer, après sa douche Brook opta pour un short en jeans et un top noir elle prit rapidement sont petit déjeuner puis parti en direction de la place lorsqu'elle arriva elle apercu Zoé assie sur un banc.**_

_**-Salut, sa fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? Lui demanda Brook.**_

_**-Non, je viens juste d'arriver alors par quoi tu veux commencer la crique, la foret ou ... En faite il n'y a pas grand chose à voir. Lui dit Zoé d'un air génée.**_

_**-Faisons la tour de l'ile. Lui répondit Brook avec un grand sourire.**_

_**Aprés avoir fait le tour de l'ile elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la petite place.**_

_**-Que dirais-tu de manger un morceau puis d'aller a la crique se baigner ? Proposa Zoé.**_

_**-Très bon plan.**_

_**Après s'être baigner les filles décidèrent de profiter du soleil et se mire à discuter.**_

_**-Tu verras les garçons sont vraiment sympa Ty est le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et la star du lycée toutes les filles sont folles de lui ce qui n'est pas étonnant, car il est vraiment très mignon mais aussi très sympa après il y a Matt, il est quart arrière plutôt mignon toujours entrain de draguer et il y a Wade, il est aussi dans l'équipe, il est plus réserver, il aime lire, il a un magnifique sourire et un regard très intense.**_

_**Avec de telle précision sur Wade, Brook ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que pour Zoé, il y avait un peu plus que de l'amitié.**_

_**Les 15 jours qui suivirent les filles les passèrent ensemble de toute évidence le courant passer bien entre elles. Elles faisaient du shopping allais se baigner, au ciné ...**_


End file.
